Building structures are at risk from damage and destruction from various harmful events, including for example, earthquakes, wind storms and explosions. These harmful events can cause unwanted motion within the building structure leading to damage and/or destruction of the building. The resistance of a building to such harmful events can be reinforced via addition to the building structure of apparatus that is designed to reduce the unwanted and damaging motion within the building structure itself. However, measures to reinforce a building structure can cause interference with respect to how a building structure is designed and how it is intended to function.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.